All Fall Down (1987)
Plot Overview Cash is badly injured. The doctors can't remove the bullet immediately and face the possibility that he might remain partly paralyzed. Fallon is worried after the incident, she cannot reach Jeff. When Jeff returns, Fallon is relieved. Miles joins Monica and Jason in the hospital, he tries to call Sable, but she's with Zach and not available. Channing finds some of LB's marbles on the staircase and asks Fallon to make sure he won't do it again. Again, they end up in a quarrel about Miles and Fallon's baby. The police find a bus ticked to Eureka in the assassin's pocket and believe he is the gun man who tried to kill Jason the other time. Frankie and Jason are also glad that they can be sure it was no conspiracy. He gives her an engagement ring. Zach pushes Sable again for an answer to his proposal, but then she reads in the newspaper about Jason and runs away to her ex-husband, telling him she couldn't live without him. The more painful is it for her to discover that Frankie and Jason are engaged now. Jason tries desperately to talk Sable out of the idea of marrying Zach, he warns her that he is just using her and very dangerous. Parker invests $ 2.000.000 in Colby Enterprises. Jeff finds out that someone bought a hugh share of Colby Enterprises stock and suspects Zach who is indignant to be always blamed of being behind every problem of the Colby family. Sable in her turn tells him she is not able to rush from one marriage into the next just like that. Zach gives her a last ultimatum of 24 hours. Meanwhile, Jeff finds out that it was Parker who bought the stock. Jason is very grateful that Cash saved his live. He speaks to the unconscious man to admit that he was entirely wrong about him. When Adrienne and Scott visit Cash later, he is still unconscious but asks for Monica. While Cash is operated, Scott lets Monica know that he didn’t mean what he said to her in the night he ran away. Cash has got over the operation and is already recovering. When Adrienne and Scott visit him, he asks for Monica who is very glad that he's still alive. Monica comes to Cash and admits she loves him. Channing tries to make Jeff recognize that their problem is that Miles still loves Fallon. She's afraid that Fallon might still care for Miles, too, but Jeff doesn't listen to her. Fallon attacks him as well and ask him to do something about the unbearable situation, they get into a fight and finally Jeff leaves the room. Fallon follows him, Channing wants to stop her and to apologize, but then Fallon trips on the stairs and falls. Miles finds her - and Channing standing at the top of the staircase. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby (credit only) * Michael Parks ... Hoyt Parker * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Liam Sullivan ... Mr. Rollings * Brett Hadley ... Lt Evans * Christopher Coffey ... Wesley Arnold * Lou Felder ... Dr. Ames * Richard Pachorek ... Doctor * Doreen Remo ... Nurse #1 * Sandra Tucker ... Nurse #2 * Rozlyn Sorrell ... Nurse #3 * Jim Curley ... TV Reporter * Richard Herkert ... Lee * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * Claire Yarlett (Bliss) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting Dates: From November 18, 1986 to November 26, 1986 (shot along with Manhunt). * Filming locations: Paramount studios. Quotes * Sable Colby: [Zach's phone is ringing] Aren't you going to get that? Zach Powers: Wrong number. [both laugh] Sable Colby: How do you know it's a wrong number if you don't answer it? Zach Powers: Well, Sabella, anyone who would call me at a time like this has got to be a fool. And I don't give fools my phone number. * Nurse: Can I help you? Jason Colby: I have come to see Senator Cassidy. Nurse: I'm sorry, Mr. Colby, but only members of his immediate family are permitted. Jason Colby: That man saved my life. I intend to see him. * Zach Powers: Do you think I'm the only one who hates your father's guts? Huh? If you came here looking for a scapegoat, you knocked on the wrong door. Find another one. Jeff Colby: Oh, I will. And I'm gonna keep looking, until I find you behind one of them. * Channing Colby: You don't want a wife, you want a bedpartner, a body to keep you warm. 'till Fallon's free again. Miles Colby: So then we both got what we want: you got the Colby name and I got the warm body next to me. The rest of this marriage is a washout. * Monica Colby: I was so afraid I'd never see you again. I never wanna take my eyes off you. Cash Cassidy: I hear touching is even better...